


“It’s not burnt, it’s slightly toasted.”

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: Charlie attempts to cook dinner for Duffy but will it go to plan? Duffy doesn’t think so.





	“It’s not burnt, it’s slightly toasted.”

It’s a rare day off for them both, nice for them to spend some time together after the last couple of weeks. Charlie was constantly working and Duffy, although she was proud of his new promotion, missed him terribly. Of late it felt like they were passing ships, barely speaking. When one went to work, the other was already gone, same when getting into bed at night.

Their day off was perfect. Charlie woke first, looking down at the sleeping Duffy on his chest. He kissed the top of her head as she stirred slightly in response to his small movement to the edge of the bed. “Mmm, Charlie.” Duffy mumbled as she tried to find him.

”Ssh, sleep.” He said gently, kissing her forehead again. He got up and grabbed his dressing gown, heading downstairs to make her breakfast in bed.

Breakfast in bed consists of pancakes, strawberries and chocolate followed by a pot of tea. He feeds her the strawberries with that hint of mischief in his eye. He makes love to her twice.

They go for a walk around 11. Finding a nice quiet pub in the middle of nowhere where they stop for a late lunch. A late lunch consists of two bottle of white wine shared and they become very tipsy. He can tell when Duffy’s tipsy because she starts to giggle a lot. Not that he minds, it’s a beautiful sight to see and hear.

At home Charlie proudly announces he’s going to cook tea later that night which causes Duffy to giggle.

“But you /can’t/ cook.”

He frowns slightly, “yes I can!”

She laughs again, a little harder. “Charlie, last time you cooked, you almost set fire to the kitchen.”

”That wasn’t actually my fault.”

”Then whose fault was it?”

Charlie caught her gaze and smiled, “Yours for being too beautiful and irresistible.”

Her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink and he smiles more. He loves nothing more than being able to make her blush by telling her all the things she is. Beautiful, attractive, kind-hearted. He taps her knee gently. “I’ll show you just how well I can cook.”

He stands up from the settee and almost stumbles out of the door. The two bottles of wine they’d shared earlier clearly affecting him. She rolled her eyes playfully before getting comfy and finding an old film on the television. She doesn’t know how long she’s been watching the film for, her eyes beginning to feel heavy when a loud whirl echoes through the house. Duffy groans in annoyance, the bloody thing hurting her head and moves from the sofa into the kitchen. Reaching the kitchen, she walks into fog and Charlie’s opening the door and the windows whilst wafting a tea towel underneath the smoke alarm.

Eventually silence and normality resumes and Charlie and Duffy’s eyes meet.

”I was just testing the smoke alarm still worked.”

”Hm, of course you were.”

She steps into the kitchen and towards him as he takes something out of the oven. What it was supposed to resemble Duffy hadn’t a clue. It was burnt beyond recognition.

”Before you say it, it’s not burnt it’s slightly toasted.”

Duffy rose an eyebrow, was he actually being serious? He shakes his head, “You never said it /had/ to be edible.” He protested while in her head she thinks, (it does kind of help Charlie!)

He takes out the takeaway menu from the drawer and holds it up. “Takeaway?”

She nods and takes the menu before looking into his eyes.

”Charlie?”

”Yes darling?”

Her lips are close to his and she whispers, “I told you, you couldn’t cook. When am I ever wrong?”

”Never.”

”Hmm,” she sinks her teeth into his lower lip gently, “Don’t you ever forget Mr Fairhead, that the wife is always right.” 


End file.
